warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Paris/@comment-99.178.141.214-20130321091502/@comment-6432743-20130321214304
Depends on your playstyle, think of it as the Braton versus Boltor. The Snipetron has a vastly faster projectile speed than the Paris, but tends to deal less damage per bullet (out of my experience) and does not share Paris's innate armor ignore, possibly forcing a greater reliance on headshots. However, it also has a vastly faster rate of fire, being as it is a semi-automatic sniper rifle. As result however, ammunition probably burns faster for a Snipetron than a Paris: Snipetron's default max is 50, and Paris's default max is 75. But this higher rate of fire helps extend the Snipetron's effective range: I'm not a strong fan of the Snipetron, but I found it reasonably useful at close-mid quick/no-scopes to long range sniper shots. (As a side note, while the Snipetron has a fast per-bullet firing rate, its reloads at base are painfully long.) Therefore, a more... general purpose weapon perhaps, I find fares well against the corpus and decently against the Grineer, though I personally found a degree of modding was necessary before I could start stomping Grineer. The Paris has innate armor ignore that the Snipetron doesnt. As a result, so long as a Paris wielder can maintain sustained headshots, he or she will crush Grineer and fare decently against the corpus. Not only that, but arrows can penetrate and hit multiple enemies in its trajectory path if charged sufficiently. However, as each individual arrow much be loaded and drawn/charged prior to firing, the Paris's rate of fire is drastically slower than the Snipetron. Because of this rate of fire, the Paris possibly fares even worse than the Snipetron against the Infested in that close range fighting with the Paris is impractical. (I say possibly because who knows what kind of mod build someone can dream up.) Most importantly, the arrows fired by the Paris bear the same sort of arcing effect shared by the Boltor and the Bolto/Akbolto. When engaging enemies at a distance, it is necessary not only to compensate for its travel time by leading the target, but also for its parabolic bullet (arrow) fall by aiming the right distance above the target. Because of this, it is more difficult to score those headshots. So at long range, I sometimes give in to body shots as opposed to wasting ammunition trying and failing to lead a faraway grineer. In a question over range, the Paris is more specialized than the Snipetron, operating best at middle ranges and blowing at close/far range. I personally am more of a Paris fan, simply because after losing all of my end-game power, one-shot one-killing groups of grineer with Lara Croft arrow headshots almost the moment I built it fresh unranked feels quite fulfilling. The Snipetron is most definitely the more user-friendly weapon out of the two, though. But against Infested, I take care to swap out. Against infested, neither weapon is effective compared to other primary weapon choices really. I'm probably going to want to revise what I said later, but my opinion as of now.